


Léase las instrucciones primero.

by RinKamelot



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKamelot/pseuds/RinKamelot
Summary: Tal vez Spock debió leer correctamente como se usaba esa cosa, de haberlo hecho no sufriría tanto en este momento.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo la menor idea de por qué se me ocurrió la trama de este fic, pero espero lo disfruten.

 

 **Autora:** Rin Kamelot

 **Disclaimer:** Tal vez Spock debió leer correctamente como se usaba esa cosa, de haberlo hecho no sufriría tanto en este momento.

 **Advertencia:** relación hombre x hombre,  lenguaje explícito, omegaverse, juguetes sexuales.

 **Notas:** No tengo la menor idea de por qué se me ocurrió la trama de este fic, pero espero lo disfruten.

Beteado Thomary221B

 

**Léase las instrucciones primero.**

 

—Spock, ¿podría ayudarme en algo?  
  
Es lo primero que sale de la boca del doctor McCoy cuando el vulcano entró a la bahía médica a petición suya.  
  
—¿En qué requiere de mi asistencia, doctor?  
  
Comenta el primer oficial mientras da un ligero repaso visual a toda la zona buscando cual podría ser la razón de que hubieran requerido su presencia en el lugar. El médico lleva dos dedos al puente de su nariz y cierra brevemente los ojos buscando con qué palabras expresarse, después de algunos minutos expresa su petición.  
  
—Necesito que me ayude con un omega en celo.  
  
Las cejas de Spock se elevaron a causa de una sorpresa mal ocultada. Sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzado.  
  
—¿Podría especificar a tipo de ayuda se refiere?  
  
El huraño hombre lucía incómodo, como si no deseara estar en ese lugar, ni mucho menos realizando esa petición.  
  
—Tengo un omega que está sufriendo un muy intenso celo. Los somníferos y calmantes no están surtiendo ningún efecto en él, por lo que se necesita de que se le apoye físicamente; y consideré que podría ayudarme con él, ya que el personal encargado de esas funciones no pueden asistirle.  
  
El vulcano sabía a la perfección que existían hombres y mujeres betas en la tripulación que estaban calificados para ayudar al personal omega cuando estuvieran en celo. No se acostaban con ellos, solo les ayudaban con juguetes de índole sexual para satisfacer al omega y alimentándolos.  
  
Por lo que el vulcano no entendía por qué ellos no podrían ayudar a ese omega.  
  
—¿Por qué no pueden asistirle?— inquirió.  
  
—Fueron un fracaso, —comentó exasperado el doctor— por más que le trataron de ayudar, ninguno pudo asistirle como él quiere y se ha vuelto violento a causa de la frustración.  
  
—Puedo preguntar, ¿por qué optó por mi asistencia en tal labor? ¿Y qué es lo que desea qué haga?  
  
Spock esperaba que no fuera algo de índole sexual lo que el doctor quisiera de él. Muchos creían que los vulcanos solo tenían sexo cada que sus celos llegaban, pero eso no era correcto. Ellos eran tan sexuales como cualquier otra especie, pero no era algo que hicieran con cualquier desconocido.  
  
—Spock, sus análisis sanguíneos le señalan como un alfa gracias a su parte humana, por lo que su olor podrá tranquilizarle, y gracias a su vudú vulcano podrá controlarse de montarle y anudarle.  
  
Tuvo que darle la razón a la lógica del doctor. Considerando todas las variables, él era el más apto para ayudar al omega. El doctor McCoy le dio una larga mirada y después algo avergonzado prosiguió.  
  
—Lo único que deberá hacer es ayudarle a sobrellevar su celo más cómodamente. Ya sabe… usar juguetes y esas cosas que los omegas utilizan mientras están en el apogeo de su celo…  
  
La punta de las orejas de Spock estaba de un intenso verde, al imaginar lo que debía hacer.  
  
«…alimentarle, evitar que se deshidrate. Lo usual en estos casos. —Terminó encogiéndose de hombros, en un intento de quitarle importancia al asunto.  
  
—¿El capitán sabe sobre esto? —preguntó Spock.  
  
—Oh créame que sí y no le agradó mucho la idea, pero aceptó que es él más competente para cumplir tal labor.  
  
Y ahí se iba la última oportunidad de Spock de escaquearse de esa incómoda labor. Si el capitán lo había aceptado, debía cumplir con la petición del doctor.  
  
Después de algunas recomendaciones por el doctor y de descargar un vergonzoso archivo en su padd sobre cómo usar correctamente consoladores y demás juguetes sexuales para omegas, ambos hombres se encaminaron rumbo a la sección de la nave especializada para el personal omega que estuviese sufriendo su celo.  
  
Esta sección se localizaba en la zona opuesta de la que estaba preparada para el celo de los alfas para evitar accidentes y fuertemente resguardada. Se debían pasar varios puestos de seguridad antes de llegar a las habitaciones. Mismos que Spock fue capaz de cruzar gracias al doctor McCoy, ya que el personal tenía órdenes muy estrictas de no permitir pasar a ningún alfa.  
  
Sinceramente Spock jamás había imaginado pisar esa zona. El aire se purificaba constantemente, probablemente para eliminar las feromonas de sus inquilinos. Todo el lugar tenía un aire clínico y estéril.  
  
Después de varios minutos llegaron al final del corredor, el cual desembocaba en una intersección. El morocho giró hacia la izquierda.  
  
—Su habitación esta al fondo de este pasillo, desaloje las demás para evitar que sus feromonas enardecieran los celos de los demás. A pesar de los purificadores a veces queda algo del aroma, mejor prevenir que lamentar.  
  
Spock sintió que algo lo golpeaba con fuerza en la cara apenas dirigió su rostro a la izquierda, era un aroma sutil, pero atrayente. Una mezcla extraña entre dulce y picante que le hizo recordar a su té favorito. Cuadró la espalda mientras usaba su fuerza de voluntad para eliminar la pequeña chispa de interés que se había incendiado en su interior.  
  
McCoy tenía razón en evitar que los demás omegas olieran eso, si a él a pesar de su doctrina vulcana había mostrado interés por un momento, esos pobres omegas sucumbirían a él por completo.  
  
Una vez llegaron frente a la puerta, McCoy introdujo el código de acceso, pero antes de abrir la puerta se volteó hacia el primer oficial.  
  
—La habitación tiene un replicador portátil de alimentos, toallas limpias, un kit básico de primeros auxilios, varias mantas especiales para omegas y montones de juguetes sexuales. Una vez que entre sellare la puerta por los tres días que al celo le quedan. Si cree que la situación lo supera, use el intercomunicador y vendré de inmediato a sacarle.  
  
Spock simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras se mentalizaba a cumplir con éxito su recién adquirida labor. El doctor abrió la puerta y dejó que el vulcano se introdujera por ella para después cerrarla. Apenas la puerta se selló, Spock cayó en cuenta de algo. McCoy nunca le dijo el nombre del omega al que asistiría.  
  
Repaso mentalmente a la tripulación omega masculina de la nave, mientras observaba el recinto. A diferencia de los camarotes que los miembros de la tripulación usaban normalmente, este era más acogedor. El suelo estaba tapizado con una mullida alfombra, por lo que Spock se descalzo al entrar, colocando sus botas al lado de las que él creía debían ser del omega.  
  
Una excelente vista del planetoide al que estaban circundando le salió al paso, gracias a las ventanillas que adornaban el recinto. En estándares humanos podría considerarse una vista romántica, que el vulcano ignoró al escuchar gimoteos y lloriqueos procedentes de una puerta que estaba al fondo. Se acercó con presteza al lugar, deduciendo que esa debía ser la recámara, tragó una última bocanada de aire semi purificado y entró.  
  
Anonadado es quedarse corto en la explicación de cómo Spock quedó cuando vio al omega que tenía que ayudar. Había supuesto que tendría que ayudar al señor Checov en su primer celo, eso encajaba en el perfil de que los somníferos, calmantes y aromas betas no funcionaran y el hombre se frustrase. Los primeros celos suelen ser los peores y más intensos según había escuchado.  
  
Mas se había equivocado terriblemente.  
  
Él siempre había sabido el estatus de ese hombre desde la primera vez que lo encaró en el puente y su aroma dulce le había hecho entender que era un omega, cosa que no le impidió golpearlo y casi asfixiarlo con sus manos. Pero eso es algo que Spock no quiere recordar.  
  
Al igual que cualquier omega, tomaba permisos médicos y dejaba a Spock al cargo de la nave, una vez el permiso terminaba, él regresaba al puente lleno de energía y deseos de ver nuevos planetas y civilizaciones.  
  
Pero jamás había pasado por la mente de Spock como es que ese hombre lucía durante su celo…, pero ahora lo sabía.  
  
Jim T. Kirk, el orgulloso capitán de la Enterprise se encontraba desnudo sobre una mullida cama, lloriqueando mientras se masturbaba en un vano intento de reducir su malestar. Mientras su primer oficial no sabía si regresar sobre sus pasos o internase en la habitación. Los ojos azules de Jim se posaron en él, deteniendo de golpe el movimiento de su mano.  
  
—Dios, ¿por qué demoraste tanto?—gimoteo indignado  
  
Spock no supo que contestar. Por lo que se adentró en la recámara con pasos vacilantes.  
  
—Por favor… quiero correrme, ya no aguanto más.  
  
Sus ojos azules estaban completamente nublados, y esperanzados a que Spock hiciera algo, pero este no se movió ni un ápice.  
  
El rubio se removió el pelo frustrado.  
  
—Spock —la voz de Jim sonaba ronca— entiendo si deseas irte, esto ha de ser incómodo para ti, llama a Bones y pídele que te abra. Ya encontraremos a alguien más que me ayude…  
  
Spock no quería eso, no quería que nadie más viera a su capitán en tales condiciones. Sabía que era un absurdo pensamiento, ya algunos betas debían de haberlo visto mientras trataban de ayudarle a pasar el celo, pero ahora no permitiría que nadie más lo observara.  
  
—Me considero capaz de ayudarle capitán.  
  
El rubio le dio una tímida sonrisa, mientras se reacomodaba en medio de la cama. El vulcano vio a la perfección la hinchada hombría del rubio. Está se encontraba completamente roja y surcada de venas embravecidas, la cabeza estaba completamente fuera del prepucio mostrando un intenso rojo que comenzaba a teñirse de morado por la acumulación de sangre en el órgano. Debía de ser sumamente doloroso estar así por tanto tiempo.  
  
—Hay una caja en los pies de la cama. Usa el que creas conveniente. —susurró Jim.  
  
Spock se acercó a la caja encontrándose que estaba repleta de consoladores de diversos largos, vibradores y objetos que ni siquiera sabía que eran. Tomó el primer dildo que asimilaba correctamente un pene alfa sin el nudo. Obteniendo un silbido complacido proveniente de Jim. Al parecer su decisión era de su agrado.  
  
Pero al jalar el juguete, se encontró que este tenía correas y dos tubos de silicona unidos a el, que terminaban en dos bombas de aire manuales. Se sintió en palidecer.  
  
¿Qué era eso?  
  
Jim había vuelto a gimotear mientras lo miraba expectante, sus caderas no dejaban de alzarse buscando unirse a un alfa, dejándole ver una vista sumamente obscena de sus partes bajas al vulcano que estaba frente a él. Enraizando poco a poco la habitación con su dulce aroma y su excitación.  
  
Reviso rápidamente en su padd el modo de uso de ese consolador. Al parecer era un consolador semi automático, que se sujetaba a los muslos del omega para que este no se saliera y las bombas eran para inflar el nudo en el momento que uno creyera conveniente y la otra para el horror del vulcano, expulsaba un líquido que emulaba el semen, este era hipoalergénico y ayudaba a relajar los músculos internos del omega.  
  
A pesar de ser vulcano, Spock quiso huir del lugar y olvidarse de todo eso. Pero haciendo una gran muestra de valor, rellenó el juguete con el líquido blanquecino que encontró en un frasco dentro de la caja y se dirigió a la cama pensando en cómo debía introducirlo en el rubio.  
  
Jim pareció compadecerse de él y tomó el dildo de entre los dedos del vulcano y con las mejillas sumamente rojas lo deslizó en su interior lentamente. Expulsando suaves gemidos a cada centímetro que el juguete ingresaba.  
  
Una vez que el juguete llegó hasta su base, Spock sujetó las amarras a los muslos de Jim, tratando de tocar lo menos de piel que pudiera y con extrema precaución acercó uno de sus dedos a la base del consolador para activarlo.  
  
El ruido de la máquina al moverse para embestir el interior de Jim y al mismo gimiendo era demasiado para sus sensibles oídos y sus nervios.  Estaba por salir de la habitación considerando que en los próximos minutos él no sería necesario, cuando la mano del rubio lo agarró por la muñeca.  
  
—¡No te vayas! Tu olor me calma, por favor quédate… sin ti esto sería peor.  
  
Su oportunidad de escape había sido destrozada por unos ojos azules desesperados.  
  
—Comprendo capitán.  
  
—Spock… c-creo…oh dios…—la lengua de Jim remojó sus secos labios— creo que… en vista de las circunstancias —un espasmo le impidió seguir por algunos segundos, mientras se arqueaba sobre la cama, cuando recupero el aire prosiguió—, puedes tutearme.  
  
—Entiendo Jim. —Y sin más ceremonias se acostó a un lado del rubio mientras este esnifaba en su dirección y ronroneaba.  
  
Cerró los ojos para abstraerse de la situación actual meditando, fallando considerablemente por el aroma dulzón que ahora lo envolvía. Spock se preguntaba cómo no había olido eso antes, y su respuesta llegó cuando escuchó el purificador accionarse. Al parecer los filtros de aire funcionaban cada cierto tiempo y no continuamente como él creía.  
  
Esta era una temible prueba de fuego para el vulcano. Por fuera aparentaba una serenidad y tranquilidad que hacían que Jim quisiera golpearle, revolverle el pelo y enloquecerlo tal como él ahora se sentía. Pero su interior era un caos, ya antes había experimentado los placeres del sexo, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan excitado como en este momento. ¿Sería su parte alfa reaccionando?  
  
Sin importar que así fuera, él no intentaría nada. Sabía que los omegas en celo no están del todo en sus capacidades mentales y solo desean aparearse por lo que harían lo que fuese por eso, pero pasando el celo podían arrepentirse de sus acciones. Él no quería arruinar su amistad con Jim por un simple desliz y las posibles consecuencias que atraerían.  
  
Estuvo completamente inmóvil respirando lo menos posible y recitando mantras para abstraer su mente. Hasta que un jalón en su manga lo sacó de su mundo. Jim lloriqueaba y sacudía con fuerza su manga.  
  
—Spock por favor…  
  
El vulcano se levanto preocupado, ¿qué iba mal?  
  
Jim lucía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo había enfocado. Bueno, tal vez un poco más sudoroso y sonrojado, pero lucía entero.  
  
—¿Te lástima? ¿Quieres que lo retire?  
  
Jim negó y escondió la cara entre las almohadas.  
  
—¡Anúdame Spock! —gimoteo— por favor, por favor, por favor —empezó a implorar.  
  
La garganta de Spock emitió un profundo gruñido, que fue respondido por un ronroneo de Jim.  
  
Spock dio una profunda inhalación para calmarse y serenar su mente…, grave error. El aroma del celo le emboto los sentidos. Necesitaba que el purificador se accionara pronto o haría una estupidez. Al parecer el aparato escuchó su muda petición, ya que se activó al poco tiempo.  
  
Cuando su mente fue capaz de funcionar correctamente otra vez. Bombeo furiosamente la pequeña bomba de aire para inflar el falso nudo del consolador. Al principio Jim gimió complacido. Pero al poco tiempo, el quejido de dolor de rubio lo alertó. Por lo que se levantó de la cama y vio entre las piernas de Jim.  
  
La piel alrededor del estrecho anillo de músculos estaba de un intenso carmín a causa del golpeteo  que el aparato provocaba cada que se adentraba en el estrecho lugar. Pero lo que atrajo por completo su atención fue la parte que fungía como nudo en el dildo que se alcanzaba a ver desde fuera de la entrada de Jim.  
  
Inmediatamente el vulcano buscó si eso era normal. Encontrando que el consolador estaba mal acomodado al momento de que el nudo se inflo, por lo que la anudación estaba siendo dolorosa para Jim. Debía reacomodarlo para evitar un desgarre, ya que una vez inflado tardaría lo mismo que un alfa normal en perder tamaño.  
  
—Jim, debo empujar el dildo para que te deje de lastimar, ¿está bien? —se explicó el pelinegro.  
  
Jim lo miró por algunos segundos antes de abrir más las piernas para que el vulcano pudiera colocarse entre ellas.  
  
Sin demora condujo dos dedos hasta el suave plástico que ahora estaba cálido al tacto gracias  a la temperatura corporal de Jim y empujó.  Mas no pudo moverlo. Por lo que aplicó más fuerza y esta vez el aparato se adentró hasta la ubicación correcta, llevándose consigo los dedos de Spock al interior de Jim.  
  
Spock estaba sin aliento sobrecargado de sensaciones, sus dedos estaban apretados dentro del rubio sintiendo el agradable calor y humedad envolviéndolos, anexando a eso que el movimiento ahora suave del consolador estaba masajeándolos cada que embestía a Jim. Era demasiado para el pobre vulcano por lo que con algo de brusquedad extrajo sus dedos del agradable lugar, ocasionando un gimoteo del rubio.  
  
—Lo lamento. ¿Te hice daño? —comentó el vulcano colocándose sobre el rubio para analizar sus gestos en busca de dolor o molestias.  
  
Jim gimoteo un momento antes de abrir sus ojos azules empañados por el placer.  
  
—Te sientes tan bien… —jadeo— tan dentro de mí —Jim lo atrapó entre sus brazos y comenzó a esparcir besos húmedos sobre el rostro del vulcano. Estaba en su propia fantasía. Spock simplemente lo dejó hacer, viendo a su capitán completamente deshecho y gimiendo sobre su piel. Estuvo varios minutos así hasta que recordó que debía bombear la otra válvula, para que el líquido llenara el interior de Jim y apagara un poco el calor que este debía sentir a causa del celo.  
  
Cuando la bomba soltó la emulsión en el cuerpo de Jim este jadeo sumamente alto y se corrió sobre su estómago, manchando también el uniforme azul de su primer oficial. Todo quedó en silencio en ese momento. El rubio se había dormido por el cansancio de haber esperado demasiadas horas sin haber podido culminar y el sopor que el orgasmo le provocó.  
  
Esperó pacientemente a que el juguete retomara su tamaño inicial para soltar las amarras de los muslos del hombre dormido y extraer el consolador con lentitud. Desvió la mirada cuando al hacerlo de la entrada de Jim comenzó a emanar la sustancia blanquecina.  
  
Incorporándose de la cama se encaminó al baño para enjuagar el dildo. Las instrucciones recomendaban hacer eso en cada uso y que se limpiara y cambiara la emulsión hipoalergénica.  
  
A mitad de camino se acomodó sutilmente la semi erección entre sus piernas. Estos serían los tres días más largos en la vida de Spock…

 

Fin.


End file.
